Bullets and Blades
by EastSide
Summary: Quatre Winner is a member of one of the hottest gangs in town. He's a thief, and a damn good one at that...Wufei is a rising star who quickly attracts Quatre's attention. What Quatre wants, Quatre takes. Yaoi 4x5


Title: Bullets and Blades

Author: EastSide

Chapter: One

Pairings: 5x4 2x3x1 13x6

Genre: Romance

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I own neither Ferrari nor the song 'Let Me Be Your Wings'

* * *

It was autumn the first day they met. Had there been any trees in the city they would have witnessed the bright colors of the leaves but alas the city was, for the most part, just concrete and glass windows. In this particular city crime rates were high, gangs ran rampant and police precincts practically swam with thieves and thugs alike. Petty criminals sometimes took up to much space and so they were let lose to make room for the big boys: The ring leaders, the drug dealers, the murderers and the gangs…

Even though civility had almost up and gone, there were still traces of justice left. Thinking this, Wufei smiled inwardly. He was walking at a smooth and steady pace towards the arena, his sanctuary. Ice, a miraculous state of water, was his weakness. His only weakness.

Well, it was his only weakness until he met a certain someone. His name was Quatre Raberba Winner and this is their story…

x

Wufei glanced at his wrist watch. 'Hn, she's late again.' He thought.

"Wufei!"

The Asian cringed. 'Oh god...'

Then he caught sight of one horribly unattractive college student. 'No one in their right mind could ever guess that she was a political science major.' He thought, busying himself with his skates.

"Hi! I'm here! Sorry I'm late, but the traffic was absolutely horrible." Relena cooed, batting her eyelashes as she approached Wufei. Said man was bent over, lacing up his black figure skates.

'Traffic is always horrible at this time, Relena. It's called planning ahead, ever heard of it?" He growled. He glanced up at her.

'It should be illegal to wear that much pink.' He thought. For Christ sake, he'd seen drag queens wear less. He smirked. 'If this was Rydell High, she'd be the leader of the pink ladies.'

"…out with me tomorrow night?" He vaguely heard Relena say. He shook himself out of his reverie. "What?"

"I asked if you'd like to go out me tomorrow night." Relena said again.

'Oh good God no…'

He'd toss his own mother over a cliff before that ever happened.

"That isn't likely, Relena." He responded coldly. He saw disappointment flood into her eyes and watched with relief as their coach appeared.

"Relena, you knowWufei is about as straight as a rainbow, so why don't you do yourself a favor and give up already?" Sally Po, two time Olympic champion advised. Relena scowled before replacing it with a sickly sweet smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sally." She said as she walked into the changing room.

Sally shook her head. "I wish she'd stop deluding herself."

"Remind me again why I chose a flamingo as my skating partner?" Wufei asked while running through his stretches. Sally laughed. "Because even though she's so bright and bubbly that it could drive the insanity out of a crazy person, she's still a damn good skater."

She slapped Wufei on the back and said; "Oh well, competitions in two months, then you can get yourself a new one. All you gotta do is stop in at a pet shop and trade her in for a parrot. It'd be less annoying."

"How was work today, Wufei? Get any action?" Sally asked, winking. Surprised at the sudden change of topic he responded; "No, it was just paperwork, mostly."

He ignored her innuendo. 'Does she feel the need to remind that I'm still single?' He thought.

"Well that sounds down right boring. When are you going to call it quits and start practice figure skating full time?"

Wufei snorted. He knew she was going to ask him that. She always did.

When she saw he wasn't going to answer she said; "Listen, I've got to run home, so I won't be able to supervise practice today." Sally said.

Wufei rolled his eyes. 'Skipping practice. How usual of her.' he thought. Wufei, not asking for a reason because he really didn't care, nodded and continued with his stretches.

"Sorry to leave you all alone with Princess Pink again. Practice hard, don't get hurt and call me if you need me." Sally said as she left the skating rink.

'That's what's wrong with my life. Everything that happens to me is a common occurrence.'

There was nothing spontaneous in Wufei's life. Zero. Zilch.

Thinking this, he asked Relena as she exited the changing room; "What song do you wish to practice to?"

Relena smiled.

Wufei's stomach lurched. 'God, I need a new skating partner. Preferably one who's sexy, quiet, spontaneous...And male. That's a must ' He thought.

As Wufei placed the appropriate CD in the player, hooked it up to the rinks sound system and turned up the volume, Relena skated to the center of the rink and waited. Wufei turned, sighed, and glided to her. He took her hands and waited for the song to begin. When the music filled the air, they both sprang to life, turning and twisting and gliding all the right moves. They preformed perfectly, until his hands had to touch her.

Wufei fumbled.

Relena fell.

Hard.

"Are you alright?" Wufei asked, helping her up off the cold ice. "Wufei! We can't keep doing this! Every time, _every time _you mess up! I know you can do this. I've _seen_ you do it before! Why can't you do it with me!" Relena demanded.

Wufei remained silent. He didn't know why.

"Maybe you've lost your edge. I'm sorry Wufei, but I can't skate with someone who could keep me from winning the Olympics." With that, Relena skated off the rink, changed into her high heels and left Wufei alone on the ice.

Wufei leisurely glided over to the CD player shut off the music and sat on the bench. 'I guess I really do need a new partner now.' He contemplated calling Sally and decided to leave it be and continue with the practice, alone. Most of his paycheck goes to renting the skating rink for practices so he might as well continue on.

Blissful silence met Wufei as he stood up and let his black coat slide off his shoulders revealing a white, sleeveless turtleneck sweater. His black figure skates matched his tight black pants. The twenty-one year old stepped onto the ice, ready to begin when something or rather, _someone_, caught his eye.

There was an angel sitting in the audience...

An angel dressed head-to-toe in black leather...

An angel who was...Smirking?

Wufei was mesmerized. That smirk had a direct affect on his...

The boys eyes followed him as he turned on the music and glided to the center of the ice. One solitary boy in the audience did not intimidate him, he wouldn't allow for that. He began moving with the music, gliding, twisting until skating was the only thing that existed. He lost himself in the routine...

Until a hand confidently grasped his own; effectively pulling him out of his skating induced daze.

Wufei stopped moving and he stood frozen in the depths of innocent blue eyes.

"Hi." The blond angel whispered.

"You…aren't supposed to be in here…"Wufei informed him, trailing off to glance down at the hand that was still holding his. The blond man smirked. "You want me to leave?" He asked.

Wufei slowly shook his head and he eyed the young man before him. They looked to be about the same age but Wufei was at least a head taller. The man was in a pair of black leather pants that looked like they had been painted on, and a wife beater under a button down black shirt. He had a small tattoo of an 'S' with a dagger running through it on his shoulder.

'Gorgeous.' He thought. Had Wufei not had any pride, he probably would have succumbed and have started drooling by now. On his feet were shiny, black, figure skates.

"What's your name?" He asked. The blond man hesitated. He eyed Wufei up and then replied; "Quatre. And yours…?"

He told him his name and Quatre whispered as a new song filled the rink: "Well then Wufei, may I have this dance?"

Wufei looked at him, surprised.

'Say yes, you idiot!' A voice in Wufei's head practically screamed. Wufei gave the angel a slight nod, incapable of speaking just yet.

The song was slow and sensual, the kind of song Wufei loved to skate to. Quatre let go of his hand and skated silently backwards, his gaze never leaving Wufei's eyes.

_Let me be your wings _

_Let me be your only love_

_Let me take you far beyond the stars_

Wufei recovered from his shock and began gliding towards Quatre. He caught up to him and hesitantly placed a hand on his waist.

_Let me be your wings _

_Let me lift you high above _

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours_

They glided together, in perfect sync. The impromptu routine running smoother than any planned routine that Wufei had ever skated. As they picked up the pace, Quatre preformed a prefect Choctaw turn so that he was facing Wufei. He placed his forehead on Wufei's shoulder and they glided together, never once letting go of each others hands.

_Anything that you desire _

_Anything at all _

_Everyday I'll take you higher _

_And I'll never let you fall_

'I've never felt so close to anyone before' He thought. By the way Quatres' eyes snapped up to gaze into his and the smirk that adorned the blondes face, he realized he'd said it out loud.

'Yeah, real smooth, Chang.' He thought, mentally kicking himself.

Quatre pulled himself away from Wufei and preformed a perfect backspin that made Wufei wonder why he had never seen the blond at any of the competitions.

_Let me be your wings _

_Leave behind the world you know _

_For another world of wondrous things_

Quatre straightened from the spin and was gathered in Wufei's arms as he was lifted up, performing the same move that Wufei couldn't master with Relena just minutes before. Quatre placed his hands on Wufei's shoulders and Wufei entered a succession of complicated turns, all the while holding Quatre up like he was a prince on display.

'Lost my edge, my ass, Relena.' Wufei thought.

_We'll see the universe _

_And dance on Saturn's rings _

_Heaven isn't too far _

_Heaven is where you are _

_Stay with me and _

_Let me be your (You will be my) wings_

The Asian nearly had a heart attack when Quatre reached down and pulled out his hair tie, letting the silky hair flow freely. As the song ended, Wufei lowered him to the ice and Quatre whispered;

"Come home with me."

Wufei stared at the blond boy. He'd like nothing more than to do just that, but his honor wouldn't allow it.

"I…I cannot." He said. The blondes face fell, and before he knew it he had skated out of his arms and towards the gate. "Meet me here tomorrow, then?" The blonde suggested.

'Ohh hell yeah.' Wufei thought, calming himself down. He felt like a school girl.

"Same time?" Wufei asked. "The blonde grinned and nodded.

They skated off together and took of their skates in silence. "Can I give you a lift home?" Quatre asked.

"That would be much appreciated. Let me get my things together." Wufei replied.

"I'll bring my car around." Quatre said and Wufei tried not to stare at the leather clad ass walking away from him. 'Twas a losing battle. Wufei was unaccustomed to losing.

A few moments later Quatre pulled up to the front of the arena in a shiny, new Ferrari. The license plate read; 'SPOILED'

A s Wufei opened the door, he took in the shiny red paint and the black leather seats. And look at that! The car had a bonus…A sexy blonde sitting in the drivers' seat.

"Where to?" Quatre asked hand on the stick shift. Wufei was desperately wishing that hand was on another stick…

He gave the blonde his address and remarked on the car. "Must have cost you a fortune." He said. The blonde grinned and replied; "Not as much as you think." Quatre drove at a _relatively_ safe speed to Wufei's house, which wasn't far from the arena. Wufei felt content just sitting next to the blonde.

"'Till tomorrow then, my sexy Asian friend." Quatre said with a sly look as he ran his fingers through his blonde locks. Wufei nodded and berated himself for the blush that settled on his cheeks. "Thank you for the ride." He said as he climbed out of the car. Quatre smirked again leaning lazily against the door. "This wasn't the find of ride I had in mind." He replied. Wufei's eyes widened.

Another blush burned his cheeks.

"You know, you're cute when you're embarrassed." Quatre said. 'Cute? Bunnies are cute.' Wufei thought. "Usually, you're a fucking sex bomb. Right now...you seem..." Quatre trailed off.

"What?" He urged softly.

"Vulnerable." Quatre said, his husky voice showing just how much the vulnerable Asian affected him.

The Wufei bid him goodnight before his honor was threatened once again and walked, slightly unsteadily towards the door of his apartment.

Quatre watched him from his car. He smirked. What Quatre Winner wanted, Quatre Winner got. And he wanted the figure skating, Asian sex symbol that was walking away from him. 'Just be patient, you'll get him in time.' The blonde thought before tearing down the roads like the devil was at his heels.

---------Wufei's Apartment------

After changing into his pajamas, Wufei turned on his television. The noise it made was his shield from the loneliness of living alone. As he turned away to cook himself some dinner he heard;

"This just in: Police are involved in a high speed chase down highway 101. Authorities have identified a 2006 red Ferrari that was stolen earlier tonight."

The scene changed to a police helicopters view of the car speeding in front of six police cruisers. The chopper was flying low and had its spotlight shinning directly on the car. The windows of the Ferrari were open and bright blonde locks could be seen.

Wufei, stunned, sat down on the couch.

"This guy is flying! The suspect appears to be a member of the gang lead by the infamous Shinigami. Look! The suspect is showing his face! Now he is making obscene gestures to the police helicopter!"

On the screen was the face of an angel who was flipping the viewers the bird. Wufei stared into the mischievous face of the same man who had just dropped him off in that stolen car.

"The suspect has just been joined by three motorcycles!"

Wufei watched as the sleek, blue crotch rockets weave their way through the police cars to surround the Ferrari. Quatre exchanged a high five with one of the bikers and then the police were left biting their dust as the thieves disappeared into the darkness.

'I need a drink.' Was all that Wufei could think. After a trip to the kitchen freezer and a few shots later, he thought;

'Hell, he's a fugitive.' Now what he was going to do about it was a whole different ballgame...

--------Arena-------

The next day, Wufei entered the ice rink with his skates in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He'd called Sally to let her know that she didn't need to come to practice. He wanted to be alone when…or if, Quatre showed up.

He placed his cell phone in his pocket and glanced around the empty rink to see if the blonde gang member was around. He was no where to be seen. Wufei sat down on the bench and pulled on his skates. He kept his coat on and glided out onto the ice, dreading but also hoping with all his heart that the blonde would show up.

Just before he turned on his music, he heard a low, drawn out catcall. He glanced over his shoulder and there was Quatre, sitting on the wall, swinging his skate-clad feet. He had that cocky, self sufficient smirk on his face.

Ignoring the CD player, he glided over to the man sitting on the wall. Once again, Wufei found himself caught up in Quatre's intense gaze. Quatre reached for Wufei's hand and laced their fingers together.

They just looked at each other, Quatres thumb caressing the back of his hand. Wufei gathered up his courage and whispered;

"Shinigami's gang?"

Quatre tensed, tightening his grip on Wufei's hand. He saw shock and disappointment in the blonde eyes. Quatre slid off the wall.

"If you know who I am and what I've done, then why didn't you call the police?" He asked, his voice trembling.

Wufei looked down into the blonde's sweet gaze and whispered:

"Because I am the police."

* * *

A/N: Please review! If you want anything particular to happen in the later chapters, just tell me! 


End file.
